For The Last F'ing Time, I'm Not ZEXION!
by The Pinball Wizard
Summary: It's all fun and games until you cosplay as a character and the real characters mistake you for him. Yeah... It's cool. NOT!
1. This is Halloween

**For the Last F'ing Time, I'm NOT Zexion!**

**Originally By: **Bring Your Own Kites

**Now By: **The Pinball Wizard (With permission from BYOK)

**Disclaimer**: I don't "**own**" Kingdom Hearts… But if you want to be technical about it, I own the games. That's the only way I could've known about the plot. And if you want to be tec- Alright. I'll shut up… now.

**Copyright**: I own Gregory Hayes, Ryan Murphy, and Lily Graf

**Rated: ****M** (For a reason, people)

**Chapter One: This is Halloween **

**(Greg's POV)**

So a few weeks ago my friend and I had a grand idea for Halloween. I was going to dress up as Link from the _Legend of Zelda _and he was going to dress up as Zelda. The only problem is that he was a dude, and if any LoZ fan saw him, they'd kill him… because personally I would too… if I wasn't his friend.

We stuck with the idea up until we got into a car crash. There was no way in hell I was walking with a bruised Zelda. It would look bad on my part since I was Link. I think you can figure out where I'm trying to go with this.

So… now there's thirty-one hours until Halloween starts… and we still don't have an idea.

"Dude…" Ryan says, leaning over the railing of my bunk bed. Here's the thing about my room. It's small so I have a bunk bed. But there's only one bed, and that's the one on top. Where the other bed should be, I have a desk along with a computer and a chair. Then I have a couch there that I sit on when I'm playing video games-, which I'm doing right now. My television is located by the wall closest to the door.

"If you say that word one more time within this hour, I'm going to kill you," I sneer. I'm playing Kingdom Hearts as we're trying to think of something. More like both of us are goofing off.

Whenever I start playing Kingdom Hearts when he's here, we get into an argument about whether or not Cloud has a thing for Leon and Sephrioth. Personally, I don't think he does. But tell that to Ryan, and he'll get all up in your grill naming why he does.

"Why don't we just go as ourselves?" He suggests.

I pause the game and glare at him. "Are you kidding? Think about how many other people are going as themselves. And we can't go to a Halloween costume party dressed as ourselves. That's stupid."

"But all the "gangster"," He makes air quotes, "kids are going as themselves."

"Ryan, are we gangster kids?" I ask.

"No, but-"

"Exactly. So we can't go as ourselves," I interrupt. I un-pause the game.

How many times have I kicked Xigbar's ass? Too many times to count, that's for sure.

"Okay. What if we go as Kyo and Alice from Alice 19th?" Ryan asks.

I raise an eyebrow at him. "I'm not being Alice."

"Okay. I'll be her. I like her anyway," Ryan nods his head in satisfaction, like he knew I was going to object to being Alice.

"Ryan, are you gay?" I ask. I mean he always dresses up as girl characters for any event we go to.

"Didn't we already establish that I'm bi?" He sighs.

"Oh yeah…"

And I'm 100% straight.

Ryan's been my best friend since we were in kindergarten. Just because he tells me that he's gay and he had a little crush on me for a while, doesn't mean I'm just gonna stop being his friend. The guy's too valuable of a friend to let go. Imagine being denied the ability to play video games. Think about how boring life would be without it.

Ten minutes pass before we say anything else. I'm watching the cutscene where Ansem the Wise dies when Ryan starts freaking out.

"I've got it, Greg!" He yells. He nearly falls off the bunk bed.

"How come you always have to start talking during this scene?" I ask.

He pokes his head out from above. But I'm still forced to move so I can get a better look at him. "I can be Ansem the Wise!" He says, "It's totally appropriate since I have a black and blue eye and a few random scratches. Bon- I mean Bandage time!"

I'll ignore the fact that he almost said bondage. And wow… The answer to what we should be for Halloween was right in front of our eyes for a good two weeks… I feel really stupid.

"And Lily, can be Xion… or Kairi…" Lily is the other member of our little posse.

Who the fuck is Xion? "Then who should I be?" I ask.

Ryan puts his finger on his chin and scrunches up his face. "Uhm… Uhm…"

Please don't say who I think he's going to say…

"Zexion!" He claps.

"Mmrgh…" I groan.

"Oh, come on! You already almost look like him. All you need to do is dye your hair like a grey-ish blue and get the coat." He says.

"But he's such a useless character!" I complain. "He had like a total of 15 minutes in the entire game! Then when he's actually in a decent scene, Axel talks Replica Riku into killing him!"

"He's got more time in the new games, though. So he's not as useless as he may seem in Chain of Memories," He adds.

"I don't have any money to buy the new games!"

"That's because you pay for the cable and your phone… and your medical bills…"

"Shut up," I snap, "That was all Liam's fault for being a jackass of a driver."

"And yours for not having your seat belt on."

"I was trying to get my Mento that rolled underneath the seat!"

"Still…"

"And even though I wasn't wearing my seat belt, guess who was the only one that got out with a bruise on his arm?" I smile.

"Now, you're just being cocky."

"I know."

"Come on, Greg! Please! Please!" He throws my pillow at me.

I try to ignore him, hoping that he'd stop whining, but it's Ryan. He'll whine for forever if he has to.

"JESUS CHRIST, RYAN! SHUT UP!" I scream in pure rage. "I'll fucking do it if you just shut the hell up!"

"Yay!" He laughs. "Better call Lily for the costumes."

"Mmrgh…"

--**Halloween Day**—

"I look fucking stupid!" I snap at Ryan and Lily. We're standing in my bathroom.

"Dude, you look fine," Ryan says. I wouldn't have known it was him if we hadn't made the arrangements together. He looks just like the real thing, but shorter.

"Yeah," Lily, who is dressed up as Kairi, pets my head like I'm a dog. "I can't believe you got him to dress up as Zexion. You're my hero, Ryan." The two begin to hug each other.

"I know I'm pretty amazing," He says.

"Amazingly annoying…" I hiss.

He rolls his eyes at me.

"Guys, we'd better hurry up and get to the party before they take all off the cupcakes Liz's mom made," She says, pulling us out of the bathroom. "She only makes them once a year!"

"There's no need to rush, her house is two houses away," I tell her, but she ignores me and continues to drag us downstairs.

Just as we are about to leave Mum decides to give us a lecture about being smart on Halloween, especially at the party. She's slightly drunk. Okay, nevermind. She's very drunk!

"Lily, honey. Make sure you keep your drinks with you at all time. Guys will not hesitate to slip some of kind of drug into your drink," She holds Lily's hand like she's her daughter. She then turns her attention to Ryan. "Ryan, don't wander off and get lost. We don't want to repeat what happened last year when everyone in town was hysterically searching for you."

"Yes… ma'am…"

"And you Greg!" She slaps me upside the head. "I expect that you'll be home at a reasonable time. Remember if you have sex, use a condom." At this point Lily and Ryan shift around awkwardly. "I don't want some girl coming to me and telling me that you're the father of her child. It happened to your father and I. Look at what we ended up with, triplets."

Yeah, I'm a triplet. I'm the middle child. Gabriel is the oldest, and Caleb is the youngest. Gabriel dyed his hair reddish brown so people would stop calling him Greg. So Caleb and I are usually mixed up. We both have brown hair, expect he tends to comb and brush his hair before we go to school, while I just jump out of bed and go. All of our eyes are blue green.

"And don't get in the car with anyone who has been drinking. Walk home!" She glares at Lily and Ryan, "That goes for you two too. You can stay here tonight."

"Yes, Ma'am…" Lily and Ryan say in unison.

I roll my eyes. Does it ever occur to Mum that all of us are underage… by four years?

"Now go out and have fun!" She slaps me on the back, and goes back over to her cackling hyena friends.

--At the party—

As soon as we get to the party, we can tell it's gonna be big. If the most popular girl in our school is here, then so are the rest of the school's juniors and seniors. But I can't help but feel like something is going to go wrong.

Lily immediately rushes in the house to snag some of the cupcakes she was talking before about. I can actually imagine her running out of the house with the whole tray of cupcakes.

"Let's go dance!" Ryan says pushing me into the house.

"No!" I try screaming over the music as I'm shoved passed drunken teenagers. But my voice is muffled by "Tonight's Gonna Be a Good Night" by The Black Eyed Peas.

I feel like tearing the extensions that Lily put in my hair out. I realize that I don't want to be here. Everyone smells like sweat and alcohol, there's a girl puking next to the chips, and some guy is getting a blowjob on the couch.

But Ryan continues on, until we get to the Dining room.

"Now go f--- a chick to d--- with!" He screams.

What I heard was "Now go fuck a chick to dick with". I just stare at him as he makes his way through a crowd of people to the drinks.

Do I smell weed?

Someone bumps into me, and I fall on to the couch. "Watch where you're going!" I shout getting back to my feet. I'm ready to punch the douche bag in the face, up until I realize it was a girl.

"Sorry," She says. She's dressed up as some type of witch.

"Uh… yeah…" I say.

She starts looking me up and down. A smile forms across her face. She begins sliding her fingers up and down my arm. She wraps her other arm around my neck. Her breath reeks of alcohol.

"I kind of like emo guys…" She whispers into my ear.

"That's great…" I mumble. What the fuck else am I supposed to say?

"What's your name?" She asks, now moving her free hand up to my hair.

"Greg," I say. I know this is totally inappropriate to say, but I was actually getting hard. "What's yours?"

"Amy." _Oh shit._ _Amy Winery from my 11__th__ grade chemistry class. _

She licks the side of my neck. Then she stares into my eyes. I lower my face towards hers, and our lips touch. Her tongue slowly slides into my mouth. My hands are all over her. Chest. Thighs. Ass. Face.

Suddenly she stops kissing me and pushes me back on the couch. She looks down at my pants and smiles brightly. She begins to unzip my jacket.

Once she's done with that she starts undoing my pants. She strokes me gently, then hitches up her dress.

_Jesus! She's not wearing any underwear. Talk about going f'ing commando!_

She's about to climb on me when the music suddenly cuts off. I look around, thinking that maybe the power cut off, or someone tripped over the DJ's plug.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" I snarl.

I look back at the girl. She's perfectly still. Her grin isn't fading. Her hair isn't moving. She's not breathing. Neither is anyone else.

"What the fuck?" I whisper as I button up my pants. I start to make my way towards where the drinks are.

I see Ryan stopped in time. He was talking to some guy from our Gym class as he was pouring in the drinks.

I walk towards the kitchen. I can see Lily's bright reddish brown hair all the way from where I am. She seemed to be eating the cupcakes with some girl- or more like trying to take the bowl of cupcakes with her.

I turn towards a nearby table and grab a flower vase. I take a deep breath as I throw it at the ground. The shards go off in different directions in slow motion. One rips through my coat. _Lily's gonna kill me!_

"What's going on!?" I scream.

No one responds, but I do hear the tapping of someone's shoes from the floor above.

"Hello!?" I run over to the landing just below the stairs.

No response. The footsteps continue.

"H-Hello?" At this point I'm fucking scared. Time has stopped, someone is walking around upstairs, and for some reason I am the only person that is able to move. Who the hell wouldn't be scared?

I feel like I'm in a scary movie. I shouldn't go up the stairs, I know better. But no serial killer can freeze time, cause that's cheating. Well, nevermind, because Jason can teleport anywhere he wants. You can be running as fast as a car and he'll still catch up to you. I just don't get it.

I grab a nearby umbrella. I take a deep breath as I put my left foot on the first step. Then my right root. Left, right, left, pause, left- no right, left.

And then I'm at the top of the stairs. I hold the umbrella like Edge from Star Ocean does.

"I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna fucking die," I tell myself as I walk towards the master bedroom. The footsteps are getting louder. I push open the door.

"Hello?" I call out. There are a few people in the room. All of which are frozen in time. Some random guy in the same get-up I am, except his hood is up. You can't see his face, which is beyond creepy. There's a girl that was screaming out the window, a guy that was smoking weed, another guy that was smoking weed, a guy and a girl that were dancing, and someone… underneath the bed?

The footsteps have stopped.

"Hello?" I stride across the room to look out the window. Not only in this house, but outside too is frozen in time. "I've gotta be dreaming…" I turn around, and- "AAHHHHHHHHHH!!!" I scream. The guy that was wearing the Organization XII (or XIV if you wanna be technical) is now standing behind me. "What the fuck is your problem man!?" I push him back.

"I've finally found you," The hooded figure says.

"Dude, if you're trying to be funny, it's not," I hiss.

"We told you over and over that she was gonna abandon you, but you didn't listen," The guy continues on.

"Uhm… You're fucking nuts, so I'm going to leave the room, and pretend none of this ever happened." I go to step around him, but he grabs my wrist. "What the hell are you doing?" I try pulling away, but his grip is too tight, "Let me go!"

"We told you they were vile creatures… these humans."

"Okay… and I'm one of them. Thank you so very much for insulting my human race to my face…"

He grabs me by the chin. "So her emotions have rubbed off on you…"

…And then I freak out. I step on his foot, and attack his head with the umbrella. I slide open the window and jump out onto one of the ledges. I hop across to the next one that's in front of the house.

"I'm gonna regret this…" I say as I jump off. I hit the grass hard. But I don't think about how much pain my ankles are in. I just run… and run.

Until I crash into the guy again… who seriously just fucking teleported in front of me.

"I don't have time for games, Zexion." The trench coat guy grabs my hands and ties them together before I have a chance to fight back.

"Zexion? No. No. I'm Gregory Hayes. You have the wrong person," I say.

"Is that what she calls you?"

"Who is She!?" I yell.

"Let's get you back to the castle." He snaps his fingers. I don't know how to explain this properly, but it was like land and sky ripped apart. A red glowing rift… I'm fucking scared.

"LET ME GO!" I start wiggling around violently. "Let me go! You have the wrong person! I'm not-" I feel a sharp pain behind my neck.

Everything slowly starts to become a blur. The Trench Coat guy is holding a needle. I try to say something to him, but it comes out as if I'm talking Chinese. And then… darkness.

**End Chapter One.**

_**The Pinball Wizard**_**: **It's Bring Your Own Kites friend, who you shall refer to as Lance. This was originally BYOK's idea, and it was up on this site for a while. BYOK was going to delete it off the site, but I decided that I could make it a lot better… So with permission from BYOK, I rewrote it. It was **originally** rated T, but with the way I have things going in the first chapter, it's gonna stay **M**. It used to be in third person, which didn't give much insight to the main character who was originally named Haiiro Hanabira. The chapters were a lot shorter... especially the first one. But anyway. Enough of my rambling. I'll have the pairings up next chapter. See you next chapter.

NEXT CHAPTER: 13th STRUGGLE


	2. 13th Struggle

_**Chapter Two: 13th**__** Struggle**_

_**(Greg's POV)**_

_This here._

_This is how the world shall know. _

My eyes flash open. But wherever I am, the lights are way too bright so I close them for another second. When I open them again I realize I'm in an all white room- with the exception of the blue designs on the wall and the see-through crystals that stand tall on the floor and while some hang from a chandelier.

"Where… am I?" I yawn.

This definitely isn't Liz's house, unless she had like a secret panic room in the garage. Then I remember that I was taken away by some guy wearing a trench coat.

"Nice of you to finally join us," I hear someone say.

I gaze across the room to see a man, who is dangerously close to being anorexic, in a trench coat leaning on a dresser. He stands up straight and crosses his arms. I can't tell what his facial expression is, because, like the other guy, his face is completely shadowed.

"Who- I mean what the hell do you people want from me?" I yell.

"People?" The person leans forward, his hands outstretched to me. "Oh, c'mon Zexy! Don't tell me you really forgot about us!" The person then proceeds to take his hood down. Fiery red spiky hair… green eyes… uber skinny… OH MY GOD!

I scream. I continue screaming for a good five minutes.

This isn't possible. It can't be. He's just… He's just a video game character! He's not real. He's not real. Which is actually a true statement since he doesn't really exist even in the game.

"A-Axel!" My voice quakes.

"Ah! So you do remember me! Here I was thinking that you actually forgot about us!" The spiky red head laughs.

_What. The. FUCK! I thought Kingdom Hearts was only a video game! Holy shit. Holy shit. _

"Hey, what's with that stunned look on your face?" Axel asks as he begins to approach me.

"Get away from me!" I scream scrambling off the bed. I point an accusatory finger at him. "This is probably some horrible dream! I'm gonna wake up any minute from the sound of my alarm clock."

"Okay," Axel yells, "Fuck being stupid, Zexion. You've finally lost it!"

"I'm not Zexion!" I snap, making a dash for the door.

I'm right next to the door when Axel teleports in front of me, but I can't stop. So I crash into him, and he slams into the door. We struggle around for a moment, but I'm eventually overpowered.

He throws me to the floor. I feel my head smash against the floor. It burns. It feels like someone lit my head on fire. "Ugh…" I groan. I try to get back up to my feet, but my body is going into shut down mode. Axel pins me against the floor. "R-Rape!" I try screaming but it comes out like… I don't know, weird.

"Oh, shut up," Axel says, "Like you haven't done it with her."

Done what with whom? Is he talking about that Amy Winery girl? Or Jessica Parker? What about Kassandra Williams?

"I'm not who you think I am!" I yell, "I'm Gregory Hayes! I'm not fucking Zexion! I'm human! I'm not a Nobody!" I start wiggling around in an attempt to get free of Axel's grips.

He sniffs my hair. Which is undeniably gay… If Ryan were to come in the room, he'd probably leave crying, all while muttering something about how he knew I was gay. Explaining this- some guy on top of me, and to top that off, he's sniffing my hair- is not going to be an easy feat.

"You smell just like her."

"I'm not Zexion!"

"Don't think your logic will work on me again, Zexion," Axel sneers, "And I believe there's a punishment underway for you, so I suggest you keep your random outburst to yourself!" He lets go of me and stomps over to the door.

I sit up. "I'm a fucking human! Why can't you tell?" I scream as he opens the door.

He stops in his tracks. He scowls at me, which is a lot scarier in person might I add, and says, "You only wish you were human". He slams the door shut behind him.

I lay back on the floor. "I wanna go home…" I feel tears slide down the sides of my cheeks. I roll onto my side. Why is this happening to me?

After a while I get up and sit on a chair that's right next to the door. I lay my head on the table and close my eyes. Has time continued on where I was before? If it has, does anyone realize that I'm gone? That chick I was about to score with probably does. Ryan's probably wandering around the party looking for me. Lily's most likely too focused on being a fat ass to realize I'm missing. Or maybe… this is all a dream? Maybe when Amy first knocked me into the couch, I hit my head into the edge of the table?

"So… Axel…" I hear someone say, "How'd it go?"

"Demyx, he's lost it," replies Axel, "He's seriously lost it."

"It's her fault isn't it?" I hear Jessie McCartney say.

_Wait. What?_

"Yes."

"Why don't we just have Namine re-write his memories?" Someone else says.

"We tried it before on him. It didn't work remember?"

"Hey, it seemed like a good idea at the moment," Axel says.

There's a momentary silence. I press my ear against the wall.

"He keeps saying he's human."

"That is rather interesting. She must've put some type of spell on him… Perhaps we can learn from him?"

"Vexen, learn to be crazy? I don't think so."

"I'll go check on him," Demyx says.

"You'll catch crazy if you go in there," I hear Axel say.

"I heard that!" I yell.

---Later On---

Since I was bored I decided to scour the room for something to do. I can't imagine this being Zexion's room. It seems a bit… I don't know… Blah. I feel like he'd have a lot more books. Maybe a few glass jars with people's hearts floating around in them.

But there are only four books in the entire room. This couldn't have been his room. Did the other members of the Organization clean his room just in case he ever came back? And where the fuck is he anyway? The way they talk about him, it makes it seem like he's hiding out from the Organization. And who is "She"? Axel said I smell just like "her". I don't like being told I smell just like a girl.

After I'm done looking around the room I sit on the chair. I can hear them talking faintly.

"What are we eating tonight?" Someone says.

"I dunno. Hopefully not burnt Chicken Teriyaki…"

"Courtesy of Axel."

"Shut up."

"Are we gonna give Zexion some?"

"Why should we?"

"Because he's probably hungry."

"Who cares?"

"I do."

"So do I, little dude." Definitely Xigbar.

I am pretty hungry… and thirsty. I didn't eat all day because Ryan and Lily were all like "You need to have room in your stomach for later!". I knew I shouldn't have listened to them.

"Then give him some food, if you're so concerned." Axel.

"I will."

A few moments later the door opens up and a boy with short black hair and blue eyes is standing in the doorway. He's holding a tray that consists of biscuits, broccoli, and some type of meat. There's what seems like a cup of water on it too.

"You need to eat," He says. But then I realize that this is no "he", this is a she. It's Xion, that new Organization member that I knew little about. She really did look like a guy… Ryan wasn't kidding. Doesn't she become like… a heartless at the end of the new game? And isn't she a Sora clone? Does that make Sora a…? Oh no! I'm not gonna think about that. Bad, bad, bad thoughts.

I feel like they kidnapped Haruhi from Ouran High School Host Club, changed her name, and gave her an Organization trench coat.

"Thanks," I nod as she puts the tray in front of me.

"Just knock on the door when you're finished." She exits the room.

At least she was a little nice to me, unlike that asshole Axel.

What are the chances that they give me two things are on my top favorite foods list? I can live off of biscuits and broccoli. Just like Lily, the fat ass she is, can live off cupcakes.

When I'm done, I tap lightly on the door. Xion opens the door and takes the tray from me. At least I now know that Xion and Xigbar care a little bit about their sixth member.

--The Next Day—

I thought I'd be at home if I went to sleep. But I when I woke up, I was still in the white room. I'm still stuck here. How long is it gonna take for them to realize that I'm not Zexion? What will they do when they realize that I'm human? Will they take my heart? Oh my god! NO! I don't want to be a Nobody! I like being Whole!

I notice that someone has been in the room. There's a random guitar pick on the floor. Demyx. What the fuck was he doing in here? Playing me a lullaby goodnight?

Someone has also stacked some black clothes on the dresser. Probably Marluxia because he likes to keep things clean.

I decide, since I have nothing else to do, I might as well take a shower.

Even the bathroom is white. I have trouble finding the knob to turn the water on. When I find it I realize that it was pretty obvious… It's purple.

--Later On—

I'm lying on the bed reading a book about hearts when the door opens. It's Namine. She's carrying a bowl of cereal and a spoon. She doesn't seem to notice that I'm awake. She places it on the table by the chair and proceeds to walk out of the room.

"Thanks…" I yawn.

She stops and looks at me.

"You're not… Zexion…" She gasps.

"Yes, I know I'm not Zexion. Thank you very much for the reality check," I say, rolling my eyes. Then it takes a moment for me to register what she just said. "Oh my god! Yes! Tell the others so I can get the hell out of here!"

Namine raises an eyebrow at me. "…They can't tell you have a heart?"

"Apparently not," I sigh.

"You do look just like him," She says.

"Except I have a heart. If you cut it out I will, with no doubt, die."

"They won't believe me."

"Then I had better make the best of this," I shake my head in disappointment.

Namine grabs the cereal and hands it to me. "I'll make sure they feed you more often then…"

"Thanks… at least someone in this place isn't stupid…" I stuff some weird coconut flavored cereal into my mouth.

She sits on the edge of the bed and watches as I eat.

"Say," I ask, "Was this Zexion's original room or did they give me a different one?"

"This is his room… They cleaned it up… a lot… Just in case he ever were to come back. They thought that if they left it the way it was when he left, he'd think about her…" Namine's voice lowered.

_Her_. They keep mentioning "her". Who was this chick and what did she do to Zexion?

"Who is "she"? Everyone else keeps mentioning things about her, but I don't know who "she" was? Was she apart of the Organization?" I ask.

"There was a girl… She was human like you…" Namine replies, "Her name was-"

Suddenly a darkness portal opens. Axel walks out of it. "Namine, there you are!" He grabs her by the arm, "If he doesn't remember, then let's leave it like that." He drags her into the portal.

--The Next Day—

I awake to a loud crashing sound. I look around the room dazed and confused. I don't know what the fuck is going on, but it sounds like something broke, and I hope they don't think it was me. I get up out of the poorly made bed, and sulk over to the door to at least hear what's going on in the hallway.

"What the hell?" I hear someone say, shortly before the door is opened on my face.

"AHHHH! YOU FUCKER!" I scream, holding my now bleeding nose. "What the fuck is wrong with you!" I am now on my knees. I think they just broke my fucking nose!

The Graceful Assassin stares at me perplexed. "Are you bleeding?"

"NO SHIT, SHERLOCK!" I yell, "I was just hit in the face with a fucking door!" The blood is starting to roll down my wrists.

"You can't bleed," Marluxia says with a straight face. Axel has just come into the room.

"Oh no!" I say sarcastically, "This is red Kool-Aid! It just randomly comes out of my nose when I get hit real hard in that specific area!"

"That's some intense Kool-Aid," Axel inputs.

"Yeah, huh. Sure. Kool- Aid." I run over to the bathroom and slam the door shut behind me.

I spend a good ten minutes making sure my nose isn't broken. Then another fifteen minutes cleaning the blood off my nose and the floor. Imagine Zexion were to come back and he sees my blood on the bathroom. He's gonna blame in on Namine, Xion, or Larxene… if they can still… Ugh… Ewww… Why would I even think of something like that? Ew….

When I come out of the bathroom, Marluxia and Axel have not moved an inch. Xigbar's joined them though.

"Little dude, you must tell me how you get Kool-Aid to come out of your nose," Xigbar says.

I'm tempted to laugh in his face. I can't believe they actually believed that shit. Nonetheless Marluxia.

"I'm going back to sleep," I say as get in bed. I throw a white sheet over my head.

I think I hear them talking about which Kool-Aid is the best before I drift to sleep.

--Later On—

"Any way you want it! That's the way you need it. Any way you want it!" I hear Demyx sing.

He's playing his sitar along to the beat… right next to my fucking bed… while I'm of course trying to sleep.

"Can I ask why the hell you're playing that in here while I'm trying to sleep?" I growl. I throw the sheets to my feet.

"Nice of you to finally wake up, Zexy," Demyx smiles, ignoring my question.

"I'm not this "Zexy" you speak of," I sneer.

"Haha. Good one, Zexion!" Demyx laughs and for some reason he slaps my shoulder, "Your reverse logic won't work on me!"

"No seriously."

"You look funny when you make a straight face," He goes on to say.

"Whatever, goodnight!" I grab the sheets and pull them over my head.

"You sure like to sleep a lot now."

"Demyx… Get out." I slip my hand from underneath the sheets and point towards the door.

"Oh, c'mon Zexy!" Demyx whines, "Play my sitar with me!"

"SHUT UP!"

"No."

My god. It's another Ryan!

"Go away, Demyx!"

"No." He strums on the sitar.

I don't say anything, and he keeps doing it. Finally, my patience runs out.

"DEMYX!" I scream tossing the sheets onto the floor. "If I freaking play your sitar, will you shut the fuck up and leave me alone?"

"Yes."

I snatch the Nobody symbol sitar. "Lucky for you the music teacher in my school liked unusual instruments. He made all of his students take turns playing it." I hit a few notes. I notice Demyx is staring at me as if I had five heads. "Uh… what the hell are you staring at me like that for?"

"School?" He asks.

"Y'know where all children ages five through nineteen go to learn things," I reply, "It's kinda producing a future we'll never have. Fake hopes and aspirations. Y'know, stuff like that."

"Did you study that?" Demyx asks.

I'm ready to take a swing at his head with his own freaking weapon. But I have to keep my cool.

"No…" I shake my head. "But I hear when you leave high school it's like your heart is actually starts beating because, then you're responsible for-"

That's it!

"Gimme your hand, Demyx!" I yell.

"What? What for?" He protests.

"Just give me your hand!"

Demyx hesitantly holds his hand out. I grab it and place it on my chest.

Demyx's eyes widen. "I-it… It's beating…"

"No shit…"

Even after I take my hand off of his, his stays on my chest.

"Wow…" He whispers.

"Demyx… this is getting really gay… really fast…"

And we sit there.

And we sit there.

And we sit there.

And we sit there.

And we-

"Will you get the fuck off of me!" I scream.

Demyx finally takes his hand away from my heart. "You- You have a heart!"

"Well, no shit," I smirk, "That's what I've been trying to tell you guys for the last however many days I've been here for."

"GUYS!" Demyx screams. "IT'S A REAL HUMAN!"

"You make it seem like I'm something evil…" I roll my eyes.

One by one the Organization members gather into the room.

"Number IX, what's wrong?" Xemnas asks.

"And why the hell are you screaming?" Axel adds.

"Th-This isn't Zexion!" Demyx panics, "It's a human! He just looks like Zexion! H-He has a heart! I-I-I felt it!"

Everyone turns their attention to me.

"Hey. My name is Gregory Hayes. So very nice to meet all of you," I wave, all while smiling.

"Holy hell!" Axel yells.

"I would really like to go home now," I say. But no one's listening to me. They're way too busy trying to figure out where the real Zexion is.

"Then where is the real Zexion?" Vexen asks.

"Probably still with her," Xion replies.

"Can I please go home?"

"But where?" Vexen asks.

"If we knew that we wouldn't have kidnapped a look-a-like!" Axel snaps.

"Don't get smart with your elders," Vexen sneers.

"Elder? Hah!" Larxene laughs, "You sure don't act like one!"

"Home?" I say, "Is anyone even listening to me?"

"Maybe she killed him," Xaldin pipes up.

"That's a reasonable conclusion," Luxord nods his head.

"That would mean that he's faded away," Saix says.

"The boys scent is rather similar to hers," I hear Lexaeus say all the way from the hallway.

And I wait.

And I wait..

And I wait…

And I get angrier and angrier with each passing second.

"WILL SOMEONE JUST SEND ME HOME ALREADY!" I scream.

"Vile little creature," Vexen pokes at my head.

"Your mom," I snap, "That's right! You don't have one, but I do!"

"Someone just send him home already," Xemnas shakes his head.

Axel snaps his fingers and a darkness portal appears.

"Is it safe?" I ask.

"No." Axel replies.

"Appreciate it," I say taking a deep breath before I walk through. I can see the forest on the outskirts of town already. I'd finally be able to have a bit of fresh air.

"Now we have to find out where Zexion and that vile woman Rahzelia are…" I hear Vexen say, once I've taken a step into the darkness.

"Rahzelia!" I turn back around so I can exit the portal, "She's my-" But I no longer see the Organization crowded around Zexion's bed. "cousin…"

I thought it'd be great to have the wind brushing up against my skin, but I was wrong. I stare at the ground for a while before I finally decide to walk home. I have so many questions I want to ask them now… but I'll probably never be given another opportunity like this again.

"Where are you?"

**End Chapter Two**

_**The Pinball Wizard: **_Lance here. I'm trying to keep true to BYOK's original story line for this. But of course, I have a lot of changes… since it's now rated M. Well, here are the pairings.

**ZexionOC (Not yaoi people, lol)  
**

**Only one!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: FLOATING IN BLISS**


End file.
